The Power Flows
by Sinead-Cullen-4eva
Summary: What if Caleb had a sister. And what happens when her crush uses the Power whilst holding her hand. R&R Tell me what should happen next. I have got major writers block for this one.


Covenant

I walked up the stairs to this seemingly familiar house and the occupants were exactly why I stayed away. My mother and older brother Caleb. I knocked on the large wooden door it opened suddenly and I was greeted by a six footed teenager, ah my annoying brother. He looked down at me seeming angry and moved to let me in he shut it angrily and spun around on the balls of his feet, he looked at me and crossed his arms and waited I pulled my jacket off and started

"Look I know what you're going to say but let me just say I'm sorry for what I said before I left I was way out of line"

He looked confused and surprised, I was too. He straightened up and replied

"Apology accepted and I'm guessing you need a place to stay right"

I nodded he knew me too well and I prepared to give him the news that he would surely love not!

"Hey it's only for a while because I transferred to Spencer so I will be in a dorm"

His expression turned dark and his mouth was touching the floor. He tried to calm himself down and managed to get out

"What...you...Spencer"

I smiled confidently and nodded at him laughing silently at his expression. He stopped choking and walked away; I climbed the flight of stairs and walked into my old room. The only downside to having an annoying brother is that he and three of his friends are the first male born of the Covenant of Salem witches who came over to Ipswich to flee the witch hunters in the early centuries, they had made the Covenant so that everyone that was in it would not tell anyone of the Power they possessed. And to my luck I was born not only a girl but the second child, huh lucky me. I unpacked the small bag of clothes I had managed to pack in the hurry I was to leave this place a year ago, I looked through my old things and wondered what had happened to the boys Caleb's friends, they were also a part of the Covenant and have the Power. Caleb and most of his friends had ascended a few weeks after I had left so it became more dangerous to control their power, it didn't matter though Caleb was the most responsible and mature person in this sad excuse for a town I used to be told at the headmasters office because my brother was such a brownnoser I was called the devil child and was constantly reminded of how nice my brother was. I wondered if he was considered a god-sent now, huh stupid question of course he was, his friends didn't mind a little trouble that's why Caleb would get all fired up about them using. Reid don't use to much, Pogue there was no need to use now and Tyler....Tyler he tried his best to be a good boy, but Reid sometimes got in his way. Tyler was the youngest of the boys, the same age as me, we used to play all day together and then he developed his Power and I was unimportant to them, except when Tyler would still hang out with me instead of going to Nicky's with the rest of them. I felt great when I hung out with Tyler, he was a good friend and I liked him, matter of fact I still like him I had never told anyone about my "crush" and I don't plan on telling anyone.

I walked down the stairs to find Caleb walking out the door, I ran up to him and asked "where you going" he turned around to me and said

"I'm going to a party at the Dells....and no you can't come"

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and pouted like crazy his face turned from sensible to lenient I smiled at him and grabbed my jacket. Our parents were old money so Caleb had purchased himself a sleek silver Volvo and I scored a sweet Jeep Wrangler Sport. I jumped into the passenger seat and clicked the seatbelt in, I then asked

"What's the party for"

He looked at me and answered

"Are you joking it's the last day of summer"

I laughed and hit the side of the chair in hysterical

"This is summer it's practically snow weather"

He had smug look on his face and we turned up on the hill, I opened the door and saw that Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Sims were all present and glancing at the edge of the hill. I looked at them and punched Reid in the arm as I approached him, they turned around I smiled. They all smiled and said

"Fins"

Huh they still managed to remember my nickname, my real name is Ariel, and since the Disney movie little mermaid and my obsession with swimming like my brother they dropped Ariel and stuck with Fins. They all laughed and hugged me, I felt like I was a part of the group again then Caleb came in and asked

"What's the deal with the party?"

I looked down to see the dim bon fires blazing and the mass of people who had gathered to dance and drink. I looked down at the looming ground looked up and asked

"How are we supposed to get down there?"

They looked at me and replied

"We can get there fine but one of us will have to carry you"

I looked at them shocked and said

"Who's it gonna be?"

Caleb shook his head as Reid the pervert shot his hand up I laughed and said

"No way, Reid you have butterfingers"

Caleb elbowed Tyler and he coughed to grab my attention, he had it immediately and he gestured his arms open and I climbed into them, they were so warm and strong I felt safe in them and I heard Reid wolf whistle as he disappeared off the hill. I looked up at Tyler and he laughed nervously and stepped off the hill, the wind whirled around me as we fell and seconds later we had landed on the ground and Tyler let me down. He laughed again and we waited until Caleb and Pogue were there then we made our way to the centre of the party. As we walked towards the fire, Kate (Pogue's girlfriend) and Sarah (my brother's girlfriend) approached and greeted them both with a kiss Reid made a puking sound and with that the couples both stopped and scowled at Reid who laughed and disappeared, only to reappear with a dozen red plastic cups and handed them out to everyone. I took mine and Caleb took it off me and poured it on the ground I scowled at him and said

"Why can't I have a drink, it's the last day of summer"

He smiled and shook his head and replied

"I don't care you're lucky your even here"

I pouted and then gave up, he had a point as I turned to look at Tyler he had passed his drink off to Reid who sculled it within the time he had grabbed and Tyler turned to me and smiled. I nudged him with my elbow and he pushed back and I ran off towards the fire, the good thing about Tyler was he didn't mind acting immature, in fact Reid gave Tyler the nickname "Baby Boy" and I was fine with that because we would tease and prank each other like there was no tomorrow and we didn't care.

I reached the bonfire and I crashed into....Aaron Abbot, of all the people it could've been it had to be Aaron he turned around and frowned at me and looked behind me to see Tyler running up to me. I smiled slightly and said

"Sorry, I didn't see you there"

He looked at me and said

"Watch where you're going next time idiot"

_New Chapter_

I walked away but Tyler pushed through me and pulled Aarons back to face him and said

"Hey buddy don't talk to her like that",

I looked behind me and saw that Caleb, Reid and Pogue had noticed Tyler's outburst and were making their way towards us. I pulled Tyler's shoulder and said

"Don't worry about it Tyler, just leave it"

He pushed me out of the way and continued

"Look Aaron I think you owe Ariel an apology"

Aaron pulled Tyler up by his collar and replied

"Well I think you should piss off, how about that"

Tyler peeled his hands off of his and then the boys approached Aaron and Caleb started

"Aaron, well I thought something smelt bad around here"

Aaron let go of Tyler who fell back beside Pogue and Aaron stepped forward. Pogue pushed his hand on Aaron's chest and pushed him away, Aaron stepped back ready to punch when a whiny voice came over the music and said

"Hey guys Andy just rang and saw some cops coming off onto Old Dell Road"

Everyone stopped dancing and bolted, I didn't know who this Andy guy was but I figured I didn't want to get caught by the cops so I bolted trying to stay with the boys and I stopped at the sight of Tyler's Hummer and jumped in the back, Kate and Sarah had a rundown BMW and started the engine and sped away. Tyler was seated in the driver's seat when Reid pushed him into the back with me, Pogue sat also in the back with me and my brother got the front seat. Reid pulled the car into gear and sped into the winding trees, swerving through them when, we suddenly heard the siren of the approaching police. I side glanced at Tyler and he was sitting up on the edge of the seat watching as Reid moved through the forest. Tyler's hand had landed on mine when he fell and he hadn't moved it since, I looked down at our hands together and then we went dangerously over a bump along the invisible track. We headed forward and saw the lighthouse ahead and Caleb looked at Reid and then back to us, they nodded their heads and I knew what that meant. They were going to use, they were going to use and fly off the ridge and loose the cops. I got ready and Tyler's hand grabbed mine and he looked at me, he looked away and his eyes flashed fire and turned black. I turned around and saw Pogue's was the same and I knew for sure that Caleb's and Reid were the same because we were about to fall off the ridge when Reid yelled

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass"

I laughed but the boys were silent in concentration, and with that we lifted off above the water and we heard the horns of the cops behind us and we turned around and landed behind the cops. Who were searching the edge and nearly jumped off from shock. I felt dizzy and weak which wasn't normal then it all went black.......

I woke up in my bed and I sat up and my head spun a little and I remembered last night, I didn't remember getting home or trodding off to bed. In fact after the boys used I don't remember anything. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was met with the boy's, I looked at Caleb and then at the boy's and then I asked

"What are they doing here?"

Caleb grabbed my shoulder and sat me down. I was still wearing my clothes from last night, obviously it was one of the boy's who had put me to bed because they didn't change me into my pj's. I stared at Caleb and asked

"What's going on?"

Caleb gulped and started

"Ah Ariel you know how we used last night-"

I interrupted and replied

"Yeah I know Caleb I won't tell anyone"

He shook his head and continued

"Well yes but that's not the problem... you see when we used Tyler was holding your hand right"

I blushed and looked over at him and then I nodded and then Caleb continued

"Well when he used...the Power flowed into you, so know who have the Power too"

I felt my mouth drop and I smiled and I said

"Are you serious, I can use the power this is so great"

I stood up and I watched their expressions. Caleb stood up and continued yet again

"Well yeah but you need to come with us to the basement at Gorman's"

I then said sarcastically

"Woo the scary Covenant basement"

Caleb looked at me and shook his head, I looked back at Reid and Pogue and they had a smug grin on their faces, except Tyler he seemed embarrassed and shied away from my gaze. I immediately stopped and asked

"Because I can use does that mean that Tyler has no power anymore"

Caleb turned around and shook his head and said

"No Tyler can still use"

I sighed in relief and I wondered why he was so shy all of a sudden. I continued to walk to the car and strapped myself in Caleb's car; we drove around the bends and twists of the driveway with Tyler, Reid and Pogue following behind us. We reached the old derelict house and I jumped out of the car. I jumped the gate and tripped over the wire twisted at the bottom, Reid laughed and Pogue had a grin on his face but Tyler ran over to me and helped me up, I had scratched all the way down my leg and it was bleeding like hell. Tyler grabbed my legs and arms and pulled me up to his chest and carried me into Gorman's, Tyler laid me on the dusty lounge and pulled an itchy blanket over me while he got something for my leg.


End file.
